Veronica Santiago
"Now there's Veronica Santiago! She's the wealthy cousin of Ronnie Anne. She must've came out from something wealthy around here, but now that living in Quintana Roo is getting worse, she's now with her best friend, Richard Loud III! Better hurry and see what's going in here in this dying Mexican state! Oh, and like Licia, she doesn't have any freckles. Darn. She would be an evil clone to Ronnie Anne I guess." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Golden Scare Veronica Anne Vasquez Santiago is a main character of The Luxurious Loud House. She is Richard Loud's girlfriend and future wife, and a banking and oil heiress. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is the Chancellor of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, and she is well known for fighting Aku along with Richard Loud using the Golden Bling Bow Fred Bottcher has forged in the closing days of the Demonic War. Biography Veronica Santiago is the only daughter and younger child of Loud Industries President Robert Santiago Sr. and Dr. Mary Santiago. She is Richard Loud's girlfriend and Robert Jr.'s younger sister. She is a member of the Santiago Family, a wealthy real estate family in Royal Woods. Through her mother, Mary Santiago, she is related to the Vasquez Family, a family who created a large oil empire and later switched to clean energy. She has Latin American ancestry, but also has Italian heritage through her maternal grandmother, Viola Vasquez, whose parents came from Sicily in 1902. Early Life Veronica Santiago was baptized at St. Paul's Cathedral by Cardinal Frederick Bottcher, the Archbishop of Royal Woods (who also would be the Archibishop of Chetumal), her godparents are Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Loud . Sometime years later, Veronica and Richard fell in love and started dating. She has a crush on Richard L. Loud III, who came from another wealthy family in Royal Woods, but unlike Ronnie Anne, who picked on Lincoln due to her feelings for him, Veronica used her magnetism to gain Richard's attention. Battle of Kassala Appearance Veronica, like her second cousin, Ronnie Anne, is a Hispanic girl with tan skin and black hair worn into a ponytail. Unlike her said relative however, she doesn't have any freckles on her face, but she has a beauty mark on her left cheek and two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth. She wears a purple hooded sweatshirt, black and white track pants, and purple and white shoes with pink knee high socks, also unlike her second cousin, she wears a gold ring on a finger on her right hand, and wears a gold crucifix on her gold necklace. Her sports outfit consists of a purple T-shirt with white stripes on her sleeves, purple and white shorts, and purple and white cleats. In this story, she usually wears a purple hooded sweate\shirt, black and white track pants, and purple and white shoes with pink knee high socks, but she now adds a beret to her outfit, meaning that she's now Richard's officer. Category:Animated Characters Category:Archers Category:Athletes Category:Bankers Category:Black Dot-Eyed Category:Black-Haired Category:Bucktoothed Category:Chancellors Category:Characters Category:Characters of Italian Descent Category:Characters of Latin American Descent Category:Characters with Beauty Marks Category:Children Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Cousins Category:Crushes Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Females Category:Fighters Category:Heirs Category:Hispanics Category:Latin Americans Category:Leaders Category:Lovers Category:Magnetists Category:Officers Category:Oil Drillers Category:Politicians Category:Real Estate Agents Category:Roman Catholics Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Survivors Category:Tanned Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters